Shizuka's advice : how to make your girl happy
by kukirakurakura
Summary: mau kasih suprise ke cewek kamu tapi gak tau gimana caranya? Tenang aja! Shizuka Kawai tau cara-cara jitu yang ngebuat cewek kamu bahagia. Warning : advice ancur, genderswitch & OOC. Part 1 : Yugi gets an advice!


Title : Shizuka's advice : how to make your girl happy

Pairing : Hikaris/Yamis, Jou/Seto, possibly Otogi/Isis, Anzu/Pegasus

Rated : T (for curse and gender switch)

Warning : OOC, gender switch, pointless fic yada-yada . . .

****Yugi gets the advice****

**

* * *

**

**Shizuka's advice no.1 : 'culik' dia, bawa dia ke tempat yang sangat spesial yang kau siapkan untuknya dan pastikan dia mendapatkan 'wonderful night' bersamamu. Lebih bagus kalau kau melakukannya saat hampir tengah malam atau lebih, karena kesunyian membuat suasana menjadi lebih romantis ! (w)**

Angin malam berhembus pelan dari luar. Bulan yang terdiam manis di langit dengan gumpalan awan dan taburan bintang sebagai temannya. Jarum pada jam dinding terus bergerak, tidak terasa sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam. Semua orang di Domino sudah tertidur. Ralat, hampir semua.

Dari rumah besar bercat cream dan orange itu tercium wangi masakan yang sangat menggiurkan, seperti baru dimasak oleh seseorang. Tapi bukannya waktu makan malam sudah lewat? atau mungkin seseorang yang sangat gemuk tidak bisa menahan laparnya sampai esok hari?

Jika kalian berpikir seperti itu, maka kalian salah besar. di dapur yang memiliki gaya klasik serta didominasi oleh warna kayu, kuning dan hijau ini kita dapat menemukan sesosok gadis cantik (dan dia bukan hantu), manis dan terlihat sangat langsing. Kedua tangannya yang cekatan bagaikan melakukan sulap pada bahan-bahan makanan itu menjadi santapan yang menggugah selera. Mata ruby-nya yang tajam memperhatikan proses pembuatan masakan itu berlangsung. Rambut hitam-merah-dan-sedikit-pirang sepinggang itu berayun indah mengikuti gerak lincahnya. Tapi, kenapa seorang Atem yang kecil itu memasak saat tengah malam? dengan porsi yang lumayan banyak lagi. Dan kenapa Atem meletakkan sebotol susu ukuran besar di atas meja juga? Apakah ini untuk sesajen, atau dia memang serakus ini?

"Aibou pulang telat, jadinya aku masaknya lebih malam, supaya makanannya gak dingin. Susunya juga buat Aibou, biar energinya cukup buat beraktivitas besok." Jawabnya halus. Aww, kamu memang tipikal istri yang baik, Atem!

JEPRET!

Tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap. Tubuh wanita itu menegang, dan dia yakin dia melihat sebuah bayangan bergerak (walaupun sangat cepat). Suasana yang sejak tadi sunyi menjadi semakin hening karena Atem tidak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali. Mata ruby-nya tertutup, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada indera pendengarannya. Di pikirannya muncul kekhawatiran dengan keselamatan suaminya. Woi! yang berada dalam bahaya itu kamu tau!

Sementara itu . . .

Mata violetnya berkali-kali mengedip. Mencoba untuk mengatur nafas agar kembali normal. Menggelikan, itulah kata yang pertama kali muncul di kepalanya. Sebagai komandan polisi yang menaungi badan kepolisian seantero Jepang dan juga spesialis bom ini mungkin sudah ratusan kali dia menyelamatkan orang dari penculikan. Tapi rasanya baru sekarang dia harus menjadi aktor utama dari penculikan. Apalagi sekarang dia akan menculik istrinya sendiri! Dia harus memutar otak bagaimana caranya menculik Atem tanpa menyakitinya. Well, sebenarnya penculikkan ini adalah bagian dari 'scene romantis' yang dia buat, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya yang dia dengar. Setelah step penculikkan ini berhasil, Yugi akan membawa Atem ketempat yang benar-benar dirancang khusus untuk istri tercintanya itu. Sebuah tempat di atas bukit tidak jauh dari sini yang telah diubah olehnya menjadi seperti taman bergaya Eropa Klasik dengan sedikit arsitektur Mesir. Serta sedikit sentuhan dari lampion-lampion kecil dan . . . sempurna. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Baiklah, saatnya penculikkan!

Apa kau tahu kalau berhadapan dengan istrimu tidak pernah gampang, Yugi-san?

Kembali ke dalam rumah . . .

srek,srek. Mata violetnya menajam menerawang ruangan-ruangan yang gelap. Tubuhnya sampai kedepan ruang dapur. Matanya menangkap garis-garis tubuh yang sangat familiar olehnya. Atem. tanpa suara, dia melangkah dan . . .

BRUK!

Dengan cepat (dan tidak terlalu mulus) Yugi menangkap sosok Atem dan mengikatnya. Sejenak terbesit perasaan khawatir dalam dirinya. Kalau Atem bisa tertangkap padahal ini bukanlah penculikkan, gimana dia bisa mempertahankan dirinya kalau ada yang benar-benar ingin menculiknya?

Sesaat kemudian sosok itu mencoba berbalik. Dan tentu saja Yugi membiarkannya karena tidak ingin melukai Atem. Tapi, benar-benar suatu kesalahan besar membiarkan dirinya face to face dengan Atem. saya ulangi, BENAR-BENAR BESAR!

Di dahinya sekarang terdapat mata udjat yang bersinar. Dan yugi tahu apa artinya itu.

Uh, oh . . .

Lupakan taman bergaya Eropa di atas bukit itu. Lupakan lampion-lampion yang menggantung indah di setiap sudutnya. Heck! Bahkan lupakan wangi masakan Atem yang menggugah selera! Karena dia tahu kemana dia akan pergi. sendirian.

Shadow Realm . . .

Sementara itu Atem menyeringai. Sedikit senang karena siapapun yang ingin menculiknya sudah dikirim ketempat 'penyiksaan'. Secara tidak sengaja, dia menyentuh pipi orang itu.

huh?

Pipinya terasa SANGAT familiar bagi Atem. Dengan ragu, tangannya meraba ke rambut sang penculik. Berbentuk seperti bintang. Atem menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap orang yang dia kirim ke shadow realm bukanlah **dia**. dengan cepat, dia memeriksa bagian tubuh yang lain. Sama. Sama. Sama. Keyakinannya sudah 100%, dan dia hanya mampu menyebutkan satu kata dengan suara tercekat.

"Aibou!"

* * *

****The End****

(A/N : aku gak terlalu tau tentang shadow realm, jadi aku tulis ngasal aja. Maaf ya minna-san!)

Am : bagus atau buruk?

Im : Lucu atau membosankan?

Am : Lanjut atau hapus?

Im : Flame atau Review?

Am : kami terima *bows*


End file.
